Seeley Booth
by XeniaNoel
Summary: Things were never good for Seeley Josiah Booth.His father was an abusive drunk and his brother and mother in need of what little protection he could offer.How can he and his brother ever have a future with their scarring past?How can their family pullthru
1. Seeley Josiah Booth

He held the small child close, listening as it hiccuped softly. Was there really anything in the world that could add up to the innocents of a new born baby? He was a proud father, a _very _proud father, and his son was the best looking baby boy around! He smiled at his wife, and she smiled back, they both then focused their eyes on their baby, their first born, their cute little baby boy, Seeley Josiah Booth.

* * *

**_I know it's short, but please review! The next chapter will be longer!_**


	2. Curly Hair

Jun Booth rubbed her eyes sleepily as her infant son began his wailing again. She could already tell he would be a talker. She yawned widely and rolled out of bed, her feet met the cold floor and sent chills up her legs. Jun shivered and proceeded down the hall toward her son's room, taking her time as Seeley continued to scream.

She reached the white, wooden door with the blue and purple letters scrolled across it reading, "SEELEY", and pushed it open. The baby boy wailed louder as he heard his mother's foot steps, and threw his tiny fist in the air, opening and closeing his palms. Jun sighed heavily and tutted at her baby as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Mommy is here, baby. It's ok now. What's gotten you so fussy Seeley?"

The infant responded with a choked sob and a stray hiccup.

"Seeley, Seeley, Seeley." Jun murmured, as she shook her head at her brown eyed baby. "You just won't let me sleep, will you? You better be glad Daddy isn't here, he'd be angry if you woke _him _up."

Seeley hiccuped again and closed his eyes, giving a contented sigh as his mother continued to rock him. Jun sang softly to her son and cradled him lovingly, she traced his tiny face with the back of her pointer finger and stroked his small tufts of dark brown hair.

He looked so much like his father already, so little like her. His eyes were his fathers, dark brown eyes, that she would be willing to bet would brighten over the years, and match his fathers sparkling brown ones. Un-like her eyes, which were a an odd shade of violet, unique, but, she thought, not near as beautiful as her husband's. His hair was curly like hers, but it was the chocolate brown shade of his father's, hers was pitch black. He hadn't inherited her pale skin, he instead sported the shade just below olive, the shade of his father's skin.

It seemed unfair, she thought, unfair that she carried him for nine long months, and to this day was the only one taking care of him, and the only thing he'd inherited from her it seemed, was curly hair. She sighed as Seeley drifted to sleep, she hugged the baby closer to her, then carefully put him back in his crib, making sure the blankets were tucked around him neatly.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd grow up and turn out to be more like her. People changed as they got older, and as babies grew, their features were altered, maybe Seeley would be more like her after all. At least, she hoped he would.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	3. The first time he'd ever hit her

**_This is set sometime later than the last chapter, Seeley is about one year old here._**

* * *

Orville Booth stomped his way into his living room and sat on his couch roughly. It'd been a long day, filled with accidents and unhappy customers, he had been more than ready to come home to his vodka. . .well, and his family too.

Jun came whistling into the living room with a laughing baby Seeley in her arms, to find her husband with a fresh glass of his favorite drink, and a nasty cut on his right hand.

"My God, Orville! What have you done to your hand?"

Orville shrugged and continued to hold a blood soaked paper towel to his wound. "I cut it on a razor blade when I was trimming Lou Fitznes' hair. It's nothing big, I've had worse."

Jun set her child on the floor and went to husband, she took his hand and examined it thoroughly, while he took another drag of his drink.

"I'll be back, let me go get my fist aid kit."

Jun ran to the next room, leaving Orville and Seeley staring at each other awkwardly. Orville sipped on his drink and watched as Seeley sucked his pacifier contentedly. He hadn't had much to do with the child sense he'd been born. Sure, he'd been happy to have a son, but shortly after his birth Orville had been promoted, and with his new position came a lot more stress, more than he had bargainedfor, far more. Drinking seemed to distract him from what he had to face at his job_. _

He just hadn't had time to enjoy, or spend time with a baby, and when he drank to much, he really couldn't remember much of what he did, all he knew is that the pain of everday life left him, and that was good enough for him.

Orville downed the last of his drink and poured himself a new glass. Jun ran into the room looking frantic, her black curls falling out of her loose bun. She knealed in front of her husband and proceeded to patch up his deep gash.

"You've got to be , more careful! I wouldn't want you to loose a finger!"Jun said as she rubbed a thick clear cream over top the wound and slapped on some guaze.

"Ha!" Orville laughed through gritted teeth. "If my dumbass boss doesn't hire some more hands, I'll be loosing more than just a finger, whole arms more like it."

Jun frowned and let go of Orville's freshly bandaged hand.

"I still don't know why you don't quite that job of yours. It's not that hard to get a job as a barber in Philadelphia, and it seems to me that you'd be happier with a new job."

Orville laughed again and shook his head, he drained his second glass of Vodka and poured a new one just as quickly. Jun eyed the bottle weerily,but turned her eyes away from it in disgust.

"Jun! Where do you think I'm gonna find a job that pays as much as my job does?" Orville drained his third glass of drink and set the glass down empty on the side table. He knew the alcohol was getting to him, but it didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered.

"I'm so sick of your ungrateful attitude! I work and work all freaking day long, and all you have to say _is "Why don't you get a new job_?"! All you do is stay at home and write your stupid songs and take care of that freaking baby! Why don't you get a new damn job if it's more money you want!"

Jun stood and glared at Orville, tears forming in her sunken violet eyes. "You know for a fact that's no where near what I said. I appreciate what you do for this family, I was thinking of you. . _.you_! You damn bastard!" Jun was screaming now, louder than Orville had been.

Orville took the entire bottle of Vodka and took a large drag from it. "Don't you talk to me like that Bitch!"

"Me talk to you like that! You're the one who thinks I do nothing! You couldn't survive without me! If I left you'd die, you're son would die! You can't even make a peanut butter sandwich, let alone take care of a baby!"

Orville drained more of the liqure and his face flushed a drunken red. "Shut the hell up right now!"

"Or what?" Jun said quietly. "You gonna hit me?"

Orville drank the rest of the Vodka and threw the bottle to the side of the room. He reared back, and, ignoring his screaming child, smacked Jun aside the face as hard as he could muster. There was a voice in the back of his head that was telling him that he'd just done something wrong, and that Jun did not diserve to be treated like this, but, the alcohol was speaking now, there was no turning back.

Orville slapped her again, taking an odd pleasure from making his dominance known. Jun held her face and stared at her drunken husband, tears formed in her eyes and Seeley began crying louder than ever, screaming the only word he knew, "Mommy". Jun picked up her son and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She grabbed her son up in her arms and held him, while they both cried.

It was the first time Orville had ever hit her.


	4. Life changing decisions

**_Please review and tell me what you think!_**

Seeley Booth was three years old and sitting in his booster seat at the kitchen table. His mother was sitting across from him, talking on the phone to whom he assumed was his grandmother, she was the only one his mother ever called "Mom".

Jun sighed as tears worked their way into her eyes. "I'm sick of it, Mom. Physically sick of it."

There was silence as Seeley watched his mother listen to whatever his Nannie was saying.

"I've dealt with this for nearly two years now! Seeley is gonna realize what's happening before long! I can't understand what went wrong, he wasn't like this when we were married! I loved him, and he loved me!"Jun said as tears flowed freely down her face.

Seeley stared at his mother curiously. Why was his mommy crying?

"Mom!" Jun said as she wiped at her eyes. "Can Seeley and I please come stay with you for a while? I need to get away and think."

Seeley smiled a toothy grin, they were gonna go see his nannie!

"Thanks Mom, we'll be there in about an hour." Jun said, and hung the phone back on the wall.

Jun picked up Seeley and held him close to her. "We're gonna go stay with Nannie for a while, Seel. Does that sound good?"

Seeley nodded his head, and his waves of brown hair bobbed with him.

Jun smiled a watery smile and kissed her child on the head tenderly.

"Well then let's go pack, baby. Let's go pack."

Seeley was carried into his bedroom by his mother and set carefully on his bed. He watched as his mother pulled a bag from his closet and started to load it with his belongings.

When Jun had finished packing Seeley's things she sat the bag down in front of the front door and went into her own bedroom, taking her son with her.

"Mommy?" Seeley started as he watched his mother pack her own things. "Is Daddy going to go with us to Nannie's?"

Jun stopped her packing and looked sadly at her young son, tears formed in her cheeks and she hugged Seeley tightly.

"No, Baby. Daddy is going to stay here."

"Does he know we're leaving?"

Jun closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, Sweetheart."

"Then how will he know how to find us?"

"Honey, Mommy needs some time away from Daddy. Some time to think."

Seeley stared at his mother, still not fully comprehending the situation.

"But, can't you think here?"

Jun laughed and tucked a piece of her son's hair behind his ear. "I have to go think about Daddy, and if Daddy is around, I can't think about him properly."

"Why not?"

"Because when you think about someone, when you think about a decision, a big, life changing decision. You can't make a life changing decision when the person that you want to make it with is with you, it messes up your thinking."

"Oh." Seeley said, pretending he understood.

Jun smiled and continued her packing. She sighed and rubbed her head tiredly, it was time to make a life changing decision.

Before it was to late.

* * *


	5. Faith

Aamina Wexler sat at her kitchen table sipping on a cup of coffee. She sighed as she watched the rain pour from the heavens through the tiny window above her sink. She thought about her daughter, Jun Cecilia Wexler Booth, her youngest daughter. What had she gotten herself into?

It killed Aamina to think that her daughter had married a man that had deceived her, a man that had taken everything she loved from her. Aamina laughed as she remembered how her daughter had been when she was young. She'd never questioned anything, blind faith was one of her biggest qualities, or downfalls as it was in her situation now.

She'd had faith in the simplest of things, faith that, when she was four years old, her dog Kippy would live through a very bad accident with a very big truck, faith that the sun would never quite shinning, that her parents would always be there for her. But she'd also had a knack for having faith in things larger, things that, under most circumstances, were foolish to have faith in.

She'd had faith that Orville Booth would love and protect her forever, as long as they both should live, when all the evidance turned against it. And now, she was being smacked hard in the face by that missleading faith, and Aamina wondered if he daughter could ever have faith in her own judgement again.

Aamina had warned her daughter countless times about Orville Booth, the man had never been completely stable. His mother even saw it in him, the ability to loose control of himself was evident in him from the start. And, in a way, Aamina was sure that was what had drawn Jun to him.

Jun had met the eldest of the Booth sons at a small church gathering in late June, she'd been nearly fifteen at the time and had a way of wooing any boy she wanted. Most she met were intoxicated my her smile, a toothy white grin that could get her anything she wanted, at anytime at all. Her infamous "charm smile".

Orville Booth was a typical "bad boy", the kind that does stupid, irresponsable things just because it's funny at the time. He had no concern for how his actions affected those around him, he wasn't the "feeling" type. What did he care if a few people got hurt for his fun? Life was short, might as well live it while you could.

Jun was entranced by him, curious about his odd ways, she quickly fell for him. She'd watch him from afar, observing the way he held a certain dominance around his pears, the way he'd always come out with the better end in any argument or fight, and the way he would occasionally give small, caring gestures to his mother, or his sisters, gestures only Jun noticed. He was the leader of the pack, the alpha male, and he made sure it was known, and Jun admired this about him.

When Jun turned seventeen her affection for Orville Booth was returned, _he_ was swooning over _her _now. He'd never noticed how she held herself, how she'd get her way by simply being the best at everything. In her opinion, a good deed never went unnoticed, and, for her, it proved true. Orville was in love with her unique violet eyes and flowing black hair. He loved the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she'd smile at him across the room, or give a tiny, delicate wave when he'd walk by her on the street. He loved everything about her, and for Orville Booth, "love" was something he'd never felt before.

Orville was uncharectorsitically shy around her, he'd find himself staring, unable to pull his attention away from her, and, when he'd finally summoned the courage, asked her out on their first date one bright summers day.

Jun had gladly accepted his offer to take her out, in fact she'd been relieved. It was no easy task, dancing around feelings for someone that you knew you were head over heals for, for nearly four years.

Orville had taken her to the beach, a place that she'd never been before and was astounded by. They'd taken pictures upon pictures with Orville's portable camera and had loved every minute of it. Orville treated them to a nice dinner at a restaurant located on a large boardwalk, and that was where Jun had first kissed him, and where Orville had been sure he wanted to marry Jun Wexler.

The two dated for nearly a year before Orville preposed, on the same beach they'd had their first date. When Jun had said yes, the plans for the wedding were made, and Orville Booth and Jun Wexler were married the following July.

The newly wedded couple had lived happily for the first few years of their marriage, until Jun got pregnant. She was twenty three years old when she gave birth to Seeley Josiah Booth, and her son's first six months of life were wonderful, but when Orville started a new job cutting hair, things had gone down hill fast.

Orville never spent time with his family and was always away from home, when he did come home he'd drink until he was to drunk to comprehend anything, and to angry at the world to realize where he was in the wrong. Jun had taken beatings from him, punches and slaps, kicks and shoves for nearly two years, and now, enough was enough.

The door bell rang loudly and Aamina was pulled from her reminiscing, she went to the door with a frown on her face, sure of who she'd find on the other side. She unchained the door and opened it up, coming face to face with her drenching wet, teary eyed daughter, and her just as wet, unhappy looking grandson.


	6. His little girl

Cyril Wexler crept quietly down the halls of his old home, he stopped at the door that belonged to his daughter's current room and opened it slowly. He sighed as he saw his Jun shifting restlessly in her bed, he tip toed quietly to the bed and sat at the edge.

Cyril placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder and she sat up straight, staring at him curiously. "Dad?"

Cyril nodded and frowned, his deep brown eyes tearing up as he did so. "What did he do to you, Jun?"

Jun fidgeted slightly and took a deep breath. "Dad, I don't know what to do. He's. . .betrayed me."

"Sweetheart, what did he do to you?"

Jun turned her head and held her black curls up off her shoulder, she sported a large blue bruise at the base of her skull, finger marks obvious by the shape.

Cyril breathed heavily and stood up suddently. "I'll kill him, I swear I'll cut his head off for this! How dare he! That stupid son of a. . ."

"Dad! Please." Jun said tears forming slowly in her eyes as well. "Seeley will hear, I don't want to wake him."

Cyril sat back down on the bed and put his head in his hands, he shook his head slowly then brought it up to look his daughter in the eye. "Why didn't you tell us before now?" Cyril said, tears streaming down his face while his chin quivered with suppressed sobs. "Honey, why?"

Jun shrugged and let her tears fall as well, she moved closer to her father and lay her head on his shoulder, Cyril hugged his little girl tightly and rocked her back and forth while they both cried.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Jun whispered softly.

Cyril squeezed his eyes shut and kissed his daughter's forehead lovingly. "It's OK, baby, we'll fix this. I promise."


	7. Sick

Jun woke up with a pounding head ache and an angry stomach. She rolled over in her bed and sat up, she clutched her abdomen as it rolled. Standing, she covered her mouth with her hand as she threatened to throw up. She ran to the bathroom as she realized that throwing up was something her body was adamant on doing.

Her eyes watered as she hovered over the toilet, up churning nothing but stomach fluids. She clutched at her stomach as she finished depositing anything that was in her stomach, flushed the toilet and grabbed a wad of toilet paper. Jun sunk to the floor and and wiped at her mouth and watery eyes, she set her legs out in front of her on the cool tile floor and sat there for what seemed much more than the reality of nearly fifteen minutes.

When she gathered the courage to stand she made her way to the medicine cabinet and located a tooth brush that was still encased in protective plastic, opened it and brushed her teeth furiously. After rinsing her face several times with water she stared sadly into the bathroom mirror. She had changed so much over the years. Her frizzy hair was failing out of her make shift pony tail and sticking to her sweaty face, her eyes were sunken and cold, her face a dull shade of gray, and her lips were far from their original rosy red. Her husband and his issues were eating away at her.

Jun turned from the mirror disgusted, she let a few tears fall as she slowly circled her abdomen. She was nearly eight weeks pregnant and was having a very hard time imagining bringing another child into the world in the situation that she and her son were already in. What was she going to do when Orville found out? How would Orville find out? Would she have to tell him eventually, would she _want _to tell him eventually? Or worse, would he find out for his own through a source unrelated to her? She couldn't imagine the out come of him finding out some other way, other than straight from her mouth, there would definitely be hell to pay, something she didn't wish on herself or her children.

Jun sighed and exited the bathroom, more confused, and sick then when she'd entered.


	8. Jared Cyril Booth

Seeley sat staring at the hospital room door curiously, he shifted in his grandmother's lap and watched as his father burst from the door, holding a tiny blue bundle.

"It's a boy!" He spoke proudly, a rare, sober smile lighting up his slowly aging face.

Seeley's eyes widened and he squirmed free from his Nannie's reluctant hands. He approached his father, who grinned at him happily.

"You're a big brother, Seeley!"

Seeley cocked his head and Orville picked up his eldest son carefully, trying to keep him and his baby brother Jared stable. Seeley eyed the baby carefully and reached out a nervous hand to stroke the small child's hand.

"Why is he so tiny, Daddy?" At three years old the fact that his brother was so much smaller than him, was odd. Why wasn't he the same size as him?

Orville chuckled, not taking his eyes from his new born son. "Everyone is tiny when their first born, Seel. You used to be this tiny." A far away look passed over Orville Booth's face, perhaps he was reflecting on his eldest son's days as an infant, or perhaps he was reflecting on the fact that he had barely had anything to do with his first son as an infant. Or even as a nearly four year old child.

Orville shook his head and grinned at Seeley, his cheer returning full force. "You wanna go see Mom?"

Seeley nodded excitedly at his father, and the three Booths entered Jun's hospital room. A nurse was bent over Jun, checking her vitals and making sure she'd made it through the delivery ok. Jun smiled as she saw her husband and sons enter the room, she looked happier than she had in a long time, mostly because of her husband's rare, happy, sober, and caring attitude.

Orville handed her their youngest son back and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. "How are you?" He asked tenderly.

Jun patted a side of the bed, signaling for Seeley to sit beside her. "I'm doing really. . .really good right now." She answered, her face giving off a rosy gleam as her husband took her hand in his.

Seeley eyed his baby brother as he stroked the infant's feet gently, half afraid if he was to rough, he'd break the tiny baby. He momentarily took his eyes from his brother as his grandparents entered the room, giving Orville inquisitive glances. They had no idea what had made him the perfect husband/father all of a sudden. Frankly, he was probably the only one who really did.

"Sweetheart" Aamina started as she laid her eyes on her second grandson. "He's beautiful."

Jun smiled and stroked the child's hair. "Thank you."

Cyril turned his eyes from his son-in-law forcefully, he was perfectly ok with glaring at the man the entire time, but he knew that his daughter would find this less than pleasant. "What's his name, honey?"

"Jared Cyril Booth." Jun said happily. "We thought it was appropriate to name him after you, seeing as Seeley is named after Orville's father, Josiah."

Cyril teared up slightly and smiled brightly at his daughter. "I'm honored."

Jun smiled back, her smile only becoming larger as she felt her husband lovingly rub the back of her hand with his thumb. She didn't know what had accounted for Orville's rare, happy, sober, and loving attitude, but she was seeing the man she'd married, and she felt as if she was falling in love all over again.

Seeley cocked his head as his brother moved suddenly and gave a small sigh, his eyes got wide as he saw the baby open its eyes and look at him. "Mommy! He's looking at me!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Jun nodded and kissed her eldest son's head. "Yeah, baby, I see. His eyes are just the same color as yours when you were first born."

Seeley looked at his mother curiously. "Really? Wow!"

Jun laughed, and Orville smiled. It'd been hard to tell her husband about her second pregnancy, but Jun had done so, and things were working out a lot better than she'd ever imagined. Orville had promised not to drink anymore, though he'd done so many times over the years, but he was sober now, _happy _now, and for now, that was all she could ever ask for.


	9. The first time his father hit him

Jun fell hard onto the side of the coffee table, breaking the glass and knocking her out cold. Orville stood over her, a large bottle of wine in his hand. A few days after Jared's birth Orville had quite his job and sought out a new one, but a week after that, even though his job was ten times less stressful, Orville was back to his old, drunk, and abusive self.

Seeley stood in the door way, five years old, Jared beside his big brother, two years old. Seeley ran to his mother and hovered over her, terrified of what had happened, he watched as blood pooled from her bloody lip and the scratch on the back of her head.

"What did you do to her!" He scrame at his father.

Orville dropped his wine bottle and looked at his son, as if surprised by his sudden appearance. "What the hell do you mean, 'what did I do to her', I put her in her damned place that's what I did!"

Seeley stood and put his hands on his hips. "You hurt her! She didn't do anything to you!"

Orville licked his lips before rearing back and smacking his son's mouth. "Don't you talk to me like that you little shit, I'm you father!"

Seeley stumbled back, stunned. He touched his face, and felt the heat from his father's hand. Sure, he was five years old, but he knew when his father was drunk and he knew that he hurt his mother, but he'd never done anything to physically abuse him. It was a new and painful experience, not necessarily physically, more emotional, and, as Seeley realized what his father had done, tears rushed to his face before he had the guts to stop them. Next thing he knew, Jared was crying his head off, he himself been yelled at loudly for being a cry baby, hit hard in the head, and was lying on the floor, knocked out, just like his mother.

It was the first time his father had ever hit him.


	10. Home Alone

Jared watched as his brother stood staring out the window of their brand new house, it was raining outside, and all the two had been doing all day was play random board games. Seeley watched as the rain poured down violently and brought his hand to rest on the cold glass.

"Do you know when Mom will be home, Jared. Did she tell you?"

Jared shrugged. "Nope. I figured she'd told you."

Seeley squirmed uncomfortably. "I just don't want her to get home before Orv. . .Dad, she'll have a fit if she knew he was leaving us home alone."

"Why? You're ten years old, you're old enough to take care of me, Seeley!"

Seeley gave a half smile at his brother, sure, he had had to mature a lot quicker than boys his own age, in order to survive, but that didn't mean he could adequately take care of himself _plus _a seven year old. It was the first time he'd ever been left alone at home, just he and his brother, no adult supervision, and it scared him slightly.

"Yeah, I guess." Seeley replied, still distracted by the down pour of rain, but more observant of the slippery drive way, sure that his mother's car would pull up any second.

"Seeley. How did you get that bruise?"

Seeley turned and looked at his brother curiously. "What bruise?"

"That one, on your shoulder."

Seeley involuntarily brought his hand up to his shoulder and pulled his sleeve down lower.

"It's nothing, Jared. Don't worry about it."

Jared eyed his brother's face carefully then stood from his position on the floor.

"Seeley, you're lying to me. I'm not stupid, how did you get it?"

Seeley adverted his eyes from his brother and continued to stare, distracted out the window.

"I don't know how I got it, Jared. I probably just. . .fell, or something, an accident." He lied. Seeley Booth new perfectly well how he'd received the large blue bruise on his shoulder, and the one on his chest, hidden by his shirt, also the countless bruises on his legs, hidden by his long pants, ones he took to wearing even in extremely hot weather. His father. Orville Booth had took to beating him just as regularly as he did his mother anymore, simply because Seeley tried to stand up for his mother and brother. "Don't worry about it, Jared, it's nothing for you to worry about."

"But Seeley. . ." Jared started.

"Jared! I said stop!" Seeley turned and yelled. "Just stop." He repeated in a voice slightly more than a whisper. "It's none of your business."

It was a miricle to him that Jared had avoided abuse for nearly seven years and he'd been suffering through his father's crap for almost exactly five.

Jared looked down at his feets sulkily. "Sorry Seeley, I was just worried."

"Yeah, well, you don't need to worry about me, Jared."

As Seeley spoke a car pulled up to the drive way, Orville's car.

"Crap."

"Seeley! That's a bad word!"

Seeley rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Jared! Go get a board game or something, Orville won't be to happy if he sees all we've been doing all day is standing around and talking!"

Jared's eyes widened and he stared at his brother in amazement. "Did you just call Dad by his first name?"

Seeley once again rolled his eyes. "Yes! Now go!"

Jared came back seconds later, a deck of cards in hand, just as Orville made his way to the front door. Seeley spilled the cards out on the floor and sat down crossed legged in front of his brother.

"Ok, we're playing go fish, Jared. You know how to play?"

"Of course."

Seeley nodded. "Good, now if dad asks, we've been playing board games, and cards for the past two hours while he's been out. ok? That's not technically a lie, we did play a few games of sorry a little while ago."

Jared nodded. "Ok."

Just as Seeley finished dealing out the cards, Orville unlocked the door and entered the living room, drunk, of course.

"What've you little terds been doing while I was out?" He asked nearly as soon as he'd sepped in the door.

"Playing board games, and cards." Jared supplied.

Seeley nodded enthusiastically in agreemant. "Yep."

Orville made a disbelieving face at the two, then santured into the kitchen to find himself something to eat.

"Whatever."


	11. First Kiss First Breakup

**_OK, so this chapter doesn't have much of Booth's family in it, but I thought I should add a little bit of his social life in this story as well, you know, for dramatic effect. ; )_**

**_Please review! It would make me extremely happy, I love feed back!_**

* * *

Seeley sighed as be brought his face up to look his girlfriend in the eyes. He'd just summoned the courage to kiss Lilith Stanley for the first time, and he felt like he was about to leave the ground and float straight into the cloudless summer sky. Seeley couldn't help a large grin forming on his thirteen year old, adolescent face.

"You know you're wonderful, right?"She asked him flirtatiously.

Seeley shrugged. "Kinda."

Lilith slapped him playfully on the shoulder and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You know you're my first kiss?"

Seeley gave a charming half smile. "You know, you're _my _first kiss?"

Lilith blushed. "Oh, Seeley, I think I'm in love with you!"

Seeley's eyes widened and he looked at her oddly. "Uh. . .thanks?"

Lilith frowned. "What do you mean, "Thanks"? You're supposed to say I love you to! We've been dating for nearly three months!"

Seeley stiffened visibly and nodded. "Yeah, but don't you think we're a little young to be thinking about serious, actual, love?"

Lilith's eyes widened and her mouth popped open. "Are you saying you don't want a serious relationship!?"

Seeley stopped and thought for a moment then nodded his head slowly. "Well, yeah. . .I mean, I'm only thirteen, I don't wanna be married or. . .anything like that."

Lilith dropped her hands from where they'd previously rested on her boyfriend's shoulders. "Are you playing me, Seeley Booth!?"

Seeley stood back a little, surprised by Lilith's sudden outburst, this chic was crazy! "No, I just don't wanna jump into an _engagement_!"

Lilith's eyes teared up dramatically. "Seeley! I can't believe you would say something like that! That's not what I meant, but who's to say that we aren't meant to be!?"

"I really don't think we're good judges of that at the moment, Lilith. You can't expect me to love you when I've only known you for three years, and only actually, known you known you for six months."

"Fine!" Lilith said, throwing her hands up above her head dramatically. "I guess we're through, Seeley Booth! Don't come crying to me when you're wishing you'd accepted my love!" And with that, Lilith Stanley slapped him hard in the face and ran from their place behind the football stadium bleachers.

Seeley stood back, stunned by her suddenly crazy attitude. "Girls." He said under his breath, adding a bemused shake of the head.

Today had been very eventful.

His first girlfriend, his first kiss, his first break-up. Lovely.


End file.
